Le souhait d'Akari
by Nanamy
Summary: « C'est bien beau de vouloir sauver le monde ! Mais il faut aussi penser à se reposer. » Pense Akari qui n'espère qu'une chose : Le repos auprès de son prince charmant. ..Ne vous fiez pas au résumé car il est trompeur .Fiction en 2 chapitre.
1. Un changement de programme

**Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà de retour de vacances ! Avec une nouvelle fiction qui me hantai à longueur de journée.**

**Note (1): Pour ce qui est de la fin de la merveilleuse série SDK, je l'ai un peu modifié (enfin je crois parce que je l'ai pas lu, même si des sites proposent de lire les scans), pour qu'il aille à merveille avec cette fiction, mais rassurez-vous rien de bien méchant, je vous l'assure.**

**J'espère que cette courte fiction vous plaira, je dois dire que c'était pas facile de l'écrire, enfin si euh non. . ., mais je ne suis pas trop satisfaite du résultat, alors je vous laisserai juger !**

**Voilà merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez !!**

**ET très bonne lecture (En espérant que je soit à la hauteur pour vous stimuler un peu de dopamine lol)**

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 Un changement de programme_**

**0oOo0oOo0oOo0oO**

Vous vous souvenez tous, je suppose de la bataille qui opposa Kyo aux yeux de démon à l'ex roi rouge. Rappelez vous de cette lutte acharnée, de ce combat mythique entre ces deux adversaires puissants, tellement fort que l'on pourrait les comparer à des Dieux.

Le démon aux milles victimes vaincu son adversaire avec acharnement et classe, (il faut bien se l'avouer).

Les mibus vaincu, le Japon pouvait continuer à prospérer sans craindre une nouvelle menace de ses anciens tortionnaires. La paix restaurer, la Team Kyo pouvait espérer désormais vivre normalement et avoir un avenir meilleur, mais avec la chute des mibus de nouvelles organisations convoitaient avec force le pouvoir. Dont bien évidemment, les Sanada, les Tokugawa, Bonten et plein d'autres.

Mais ce qui attendait nos héros et bien évidemment Kyo, le prétendant à l'ex roi rouge. . .

_**."..".."..".**_

« DES VACANCES!!! » Hurla Akari vêtue de son magnifique kimono couleur pastel qui faisait ressortir ses magnifiques cheveux.

« Pardon? DES VACANCES? Et puis quoi encore!! Moi j'ai du boulot ! Je dois conquérir le pouvoir! Et devenir le roi du Japon!! Mawawa!!! »Pouffa de sa grosse voix le colosse du nom de Bonten. Sous les rires de ce dernier Akari lui sauta à la gorge en jubilant et lui dit que s'il ne venait pas en vacances avec tout le monde elle jurait de dévoiler tout et elle souligna bien le **tout **ses secrets.

« JE VEUX DES VACANCES !!! » Répétait sans cesse Akari tout en frappant Bonten qui ne tarda pas à succomber sous les coups violent de la chamane.

Comme l'avait précisé Akari toute la bande de Kyo était extrêmement ravit de pouvoir se reposer après toute cette lutte et tous ses efforts pour la paix du Japon et bien sûr pour leur propre conviction. Même Yukimura fut tout joyeux à l'idée de passer des vacances avec ses compagnons d'armes même siSenzole suppliait de toute son âme et surtout de toute ses larmes de prendre le pouvoir maintenant pour enfin rebâtir la gloire des Sanadas. Mais l'héritier rétorqua que le pouvoir n'allait pas s'envoler et qu'il aurait tout le temps pour le conquérir.

Luciole semblait lui aussi séduit par les propositions de la chamane et il sourit avec un air béat qui énerva vivement son frère.

Devant toute l'excitation de ses serviteurs le démon décida lui-même de la destination à prendre.

Ils iraient tous à Okinawa ! A la plage !

Le doux sourire de Yuya s'illumina, car elle n'avait jamais connut la plage et elle espérait passer un bon moment avec ses compagnons et surtout avoir une sérieuse discution avec un certain démon.

« En avant pour la plage! » Crièrent gaiement Akari et Tigre Rouge qui s'imaginaient déjà sous les cocotiers en compagnie d'un beau démon ou d'une charmante blonde vêtue seulement d'un paréo, apportant des boissons sucrés, aux doux goûts de fruits exotiques venus d'autres contrés dont ils ne savaient rien mais qu'ils connaissaient grâce aux nombreux récits des marchands qu'ils avaient rencontré.

Voyant Tigre Rouge bavé avec un visage particulièrement rougissant, Yuya crut bon de le faire revenir sur terre avec un bon coup de poing bien placée.

* * *

« C'est magnifique ! » Dit Yuya sur un ton très émouvant, en effet la blonde s'émerveilla, derrière ses petits yeux en amande, du spectacle que mère nature lui offrait. Des arbres avec de drôles de formes comportant d'énormes noix avec des feuilles d'un vert éblouissant. Tout ça grâce aux rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers les nuages, qui la protégeaient en lui offrant de l'ombre par ce brûlant après-midi. Le sable d'un blanc pur s'étendait à ses pieds et surtout l'océan à perte de vue qui lui semblait lui faire perdre la tête, l'odeur des fleurs lui chatouillait les narines. 

Il y avait en ce lieu quelque chose de magique qu'elle n'aurait pu d'écrire tellement elle était troublée par ce sentiment.

Yuya remercia Akari de son plus beau sourire pour l'avoir amener dans ce paradis terrestre.

La chamane comprit a travers les yeux de la blonde son message, elle la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant.

« Profite de tes vacances car c'est peut-être les dernières que tu passes avec mon Kyo! »

Choqué par ses mots qui au début se voulaient attendrissants la blonde regarda son interlocutrice avec de gros yeux ronds et confirma les paroles d'Akira, qui disait de la chamane : un démon avec un visage d'ange.

Yuya fut blessée par les dires d'Akari mais ne voulut pas troubler la paix de ses amis, alors elle fit ce qu'elle avait fait durant toute ses épreuves accablante, Yuya regarda droit dans les yeux d'Akari, elle semblait si perdre et eue une seconde d'absence. Reprenant ses esprits elle sourit à son interlocutrice et annonça d'une douce voix.

« Nous allons passer de magnifiques vacances ici ! Tu as bien choisit le lieu Akari!Bravo! »

La blonde se retourna en regardant tendrement,Santera et Antera qu'ils avaient amené.

Tous semblaient heureux d'être ici, ensemble, libre de faire ce qu'ils leur plaisait, tous? Non, sauf un. Le pauvre Luciole regardait la mer d'un mauvais oeil, il semblait murmurer à tout bout de champs,

« Qu'elle horreur toute cette eau. . . . Il y trop d'eau . . . . Je n'aime pas l'eau »

Yuya le vit même trembler, prit d'une subit envie de le réconforter comme une mère qui calme son enfant après un mauvais rêve, elle lui prit la main en disant.

« Viens Luciole nous allons bien nous amuser! »

Le blond regarda d'un air idiot la blonde qu'il connaissait depuis peu, lui prendre la main en disant qu'ils allaient bien s'amuser.

« Mais elle folle celle-là ! Comment s'amuser avec toute cette flotte si près d'eux. » pensa le blond. Ses tremblements cessèrent au contact chaleureux de la main de Yuya, de cause à effet il comprit que grâce à la douce main de la blonde il pouvait supporter toute cette étendu d'eau.

Yuya ravit que Luciole se montre si docile le tira vers elle en direction de l'hôtel qu'Akari avait désigné comme lieu de rassemblement.

Cet élan de tendresse entre Luciole et Yuya n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de certains.

* * *

_Dans l'hôtel_

Dans l'établissement choisit par Akari, le gérant était un vieil homme aimable et couvert de nombreuses cicatrices, révélatrices d'un glorieux passé au sein de l'armée, lequel ? On lui avait demandé, mais à chaque fois il racontait une version différente. Ce vieux soldat ce nommait Yamamoto ouYama pour les amis, dont Akari, qui en était ravit. L'hôtel qui était très bien placé au bord de mer ne comportait que quelques chambres occupées par de riches commerçants et de nobles en quête de nouvelles sensations. Tous les autres chambres inoccupées furent réservées par la Team Kyo.

« Dépêchez-vous de vous changer! Et direction la plage! Yama va nous préparer des serviettes de plage et tout ce qu'il nous faut pour passer un bon après midi au bord de mer ! » S'excita Akari qui imaginait très bien Kyo en vêtement de bain.

* * *

_Dans la chambre de Yuya_

« Dépêche toi Yuya, je veux vite aller me baigner! » s'impatientait AnteraQui avait retrouvait sa joie de vivre après la mort de son père.

« Oui! Moi aussi! Akari m'a promit de m'apprendre à nager! Vite Yuya! » Intervint SanteraQui rougissait à ses propres mots.

« Oui oui, je me dépêche! » S'énerva Yuya qui dans la salle de bain hésitait entre deux maillots de bain, entre le bikini rose bonbon très seillant et un maillot deux pièces plus classique d'un bleu azur qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, mais à la différence du bikini, il s'attachait derrière la nuque. Après maintes réflexions, elle décida de prendre le bleu.

« Mieux vaut être prudente » se disait-elle en pensant à Tigre Rouge.

* * *

_Sur la plage._

Yuya accompagnait des deux fillettes rejoignirent un Kyo qui ne portait qu'un maillot de bain noir et une chemise blanche ouverte faisant profiter tout le monde de sa puissante musculature; fumant sa pipe sur une serviette de plage sous un parasol à l'abri de ce maudit soleil. Elle détailla l'environnement préparer par Yama après avoir regardé furtivement le brun. Un canapé blanc mais qui semblait usé, des transats, des serviettes, des parasols et une immense table faite de bambou où trônait majestueusement des fruits, des fleurs et quelques boissons douteuses. Juste à côté de Kyo, qui s'était posé aisément sur le vieux canapé blanc, Yukimura tentait d'ensevelir Sasuke dans le sable, Luciole découvrait avec stupéfaction un crabe. A quatre pattes le blond regardait le crustacé comme s'il avait fait une trouvaille révolutionnaire, Okuni jouait avec Tigre Rouge, Shinrei et Bonten au volley. Mais ils passèrent plus de temps à crier et jurer contre Bonten qui frappait la balle de toute sa force et la lançait au loin.

Soudain Yuya fut interrompu dans son observation par une Akari toute excité qui hurlait à plein poumons sur Kyo de se protéger de ce soleil et de se laisser enduire de crème solaire.

Comme à son habitude Kyo lui sourit d'un air niais en disant qu'il se laisserai faire s'il elle arriverait à le toucher au visage.

Dix minutes plus tard, Akari épuisé promit qu'un jour Kyo lui appartiendrais tous les jurons d'une Okuni folle de rage.

« Akari tu avais promit à Santera de lui apprendre à nager et je crois qu'elle s'impatiente » tenta Yuya pour détendre l'atmosphère. Akari la regarda d'un oeil mauvais et suivit la fillette en direction de l'eau salée.

Yuya s'installa juste à côté de Mahiro dont les bras étaient enroulés dans des bandages. La blonde s'inquiéta sur ses membres encore fragiles.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Yuya, je vais très bien » Affirma la brune sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant. La blonde lui sourit pour lui répondre.

Allongé sur une serviette Mahiro demanda avec une mine contrariée si Yuya pouvait lui appliquer de la crème solaire.

La jeune fille aux cheveux couleur de blé prit, d'un air résolut, le flacon contenant cette crème qui protège du soleil, en versa dans la paume de sa main et appliqua cette texture gluante et froide sur le corps chaud de la ninja qui frissonna à ce contact.

Après être badigeonné de crème à en faire pâlir une tartine de miel, Mahiro conseilla à la blonde d'en faire autant, mais un problème survint dans les pensées de la blonde: Qui doit me mettre de la crème dans le dos?

Elle regarda autour d'elle et croisa les yeux de Kyo qui comprit aussitôt son problème et semblait se moquer d'elle. Ce qui la fit rager encore plus, alors elle prit son temps pour réfléchir à la situation. Akari était occupé à éviter d'être fondu à cause des gaz toxique que dégageait la fillette trop émotive pour contrôler ses émotions : Être si près d'Akari qui ne porte qu'un paréo avec un maillot de femme (remplit par de petits cousinés pour gonfler le haut de son maillot car la brioche attire les oiseaux); Mahiro en était incapable avec ses blessures,Tigre rouge était occupé avec Okuni et la petite fille blonde à faire un château de sable et puis de toute façon elle n'allait pas le lui demander, Shinrei était dans l'eau; Luciole jouait avec son crabe avec l'air d'un enfant qui joue avec son cadeau de Noël; Bonten buvait à grandes gorgées la liqueur de Yama qui semblait satisfait de la partager avec quelqu'un qui l'appréciait, seul Yukimra semblait être libre de rendre ce service même si Yuya était un peu craintive de lui demander une telle chose, mais elle osa.

« Yukimura, tu peux me mettre de la crème sur le dos? »

Il se retourna avec un grand sourire pervers, mais il secoua la tête vivement en disant qu'il était trop occupé avec Sasuke, en effet Yukimura avait presque terminé d'ensevelir Sasuke qui hurlait qu'il allait lui faire payait dès qu'il serait sorti de son trou. Yukimura le regarda avec tendresse tel un père jouant avec son fils en disant qu'il était trop mignon comme ça.

Yuya parut tout d'un coup épuisé par ce samurai un peu trop excentrique, et son regard se posa sur Kyo qui semblait n'attendre que ça.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux comme pour rassembler son courage, pour affronter les sarcasmes du démon.

« Kyo, tu peux m'en mettre? » Demanda Yuya d'une voix étranglée sous le regard pervers du démon qui répondit d'une voix joueuse en tapotant de sa main si grande pour montrer où elle devait se mettre.

« Biens sûr »

Yuya déglutit en se rapprochant de Kyo qui la fixait toujours en souriant, assis devant lui entre ses jambes si musclées, la jeune fille se sentit d'un coup très petite et surtout gênée.

Doucement l'homme aux yeux rouges laissa glisser son regard sur le jeune corps de la blonde, il passa en détail chaque partie,d'abords ses mains, si petite et si douce ensuite ses yeux,ses lèvres qu'il aimerait tant en apprécier la saveur, en effet on dit des lèvres des femmes qu'elles ont un goût très particulier chaque parfum, arôme étant unique. Puis vint au tour de ses petits seins, petits certes mais tellement attirants, une de ses mains pourrait l'envelopper, juste une fois, juste une fois il désirerai tant les toucher, même les effleurer le comblerai, mais ça, il ne se l'avouerai jamais.

Pouvant regarder de tout son saoul le dos de la fillette, il pris la substance blanche tant désirer et l'étala doucement, le plus de tendrement possible. Voulant jouer avec la belle demoiselle, il massa tendrement les épaules frêle de Yuya qui intérieurement frémissait.

Il fit glisser ses doigts entres les omoplates et descendit jusqu'au début du postérieur du corps de la jouvencelle,qui frémissait de plus en plus à ce contact si intense quand une voix vint interrompre cet instant si sensuel et plaisant pour les deux êtres.

« YUYA!! Viens nager!!! » Hurla une petite fille aux couettes blondes qui faisait de grand signe de la main.

« Ouf. . .Merci Kyo! » murmurait Yuya comme soulagé d'être interrompu tout en se remettant doucement de ces émotions. Mais une partie d'elle rageait que ce petit massage soit interrompu par une sale gamine trop égoïste pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était trop occupée pour jouer avec elle.

« J'arrive!! » Répondit la jeune femme à la petiote qui s'impatienta vivement en se roulant dans le sable et criant tel une furie.

Kyo à nouveau seul sous son parasol soupira lui aussi.


	2. Il l'avait dit et l'a fait !

_DSK ne m'appartient pas !_

**Salutation, me voilà pour ce dernier chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca fait très plaisir ! Et aussi pour vos conseils **

**Enfin j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira !**

_Merci encore pour vos reviews, cela m'aide pour savoir si je suis sur le bon chemin, celui d'une bonne fiction (agréable à lire, bien écrite... etc!) Car tel est mon but !!_

* * *

_Chapitre 2 Il l'avait dit et l'a fait._

_**0oO0oO0oO0o0Oo0Oo0Oo**_

Durant cette après-midi, Akira, Bonten, Shinrei et Tigre-rouge réussirent l'exploit du siècle : Mettre Luciole dans l'eau.

Mais ils en subirent de terribles conséquences. En effet, sous le coup de la colère Luciole réussit malgré l'eau à brûler le maillot de bain des quatre tortionnaires. Ils avaient bien rit, surtout Akari voyant le mal être d'Akira face à une Yuya rougissante apercevant l'intimité de l'homme de glace.

Luciole dépité avait par la suite couru dans les bras de Yuya pour retrouver du réconfort après avoir subit un bain de mer.

La fin de l'après-midi fut nettement plus calme, Luciole tête posé sur les jambes de Yuya somnolait tout en se laissant caresser tendrement ses cheveux blond par la jeune fille. Sasuke avait réussit à prendre sa revanche sur son maître : Lui aussi fut ensevelit dans le sable blanc. Tigre-rouge discutait tranquillement avec Mahiro. Bonten fumait en compagnie de Kyo et bien sûr avec Akari et Okuni qui se disputaient à propos du démon. Akira lui s'occupait des plus jeunes de la bande.

En ce début de soirée dans l'hôtel, dans la pièce qui faisait office de salon, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous, l'alcool coulait à flot, le chant de cigales faisaient office de musique bien que le brouhaha fut tel qu'on ne les entendait pas ou alors très peu, la joie était au rendez-vous, même si tous étaient réunis pour faire une fête mémorable, une personne n'était pas d'humeur à festoyer, bien au contraire elle se sentait terriblement seule et triste.

Yuya seule dans son coin contemplait sans émotion, une des nombreuses disputes entre Akari et Okuni, les effluves de tendresse entre Mahiro et Tigre-rouge, ce dernier avait réussit à se déclarer à sa belle Ninja. Tigre-rouge s'était aperçu de son amour pour la brune pendant le combat qui l'opposait au meurtrier de sa soeur.

Elle observa,le concours de boisson entre Kyo,Yukimura, Luciole, Bonten et Akira sous le regard amusé des deux petites.

Oui, en cette soirée si mouvementée entre les cris et les rires, Yuya se sentait seule. Elle avait but une seule gorgé d'alcool et cette simple gorgé avait fait remonter de terrible souvenir jusque la enfouit au plus profond d'elle : Son premier baiser suivit de près par sa première larme tout cela à cause d'un crétin, fils de noble se croyant tout permit, ses premières règles ou son pauvre frère lui avait dû lui expliquer ce qui se passait dans le corps d'une femme tout les mois bien qu'il ne sut jamais ce qui se passait dans leurs têtes, la mort de son frère, le commencement de sa vie de chasseur de prime, ses nuits blanches dans la forêt où chaque bruit la faisait sursauter, seule dans une forêt elle pleura à chaude larme et elle se remémora surtout la nuit la pire de sa vie après la mort de son frère. Elle se rappelle très bien de cette nuit, lorsque l'enterrement de sa seul famille avait pris fin, seule dans le cimetière épuisée par ses larmes elle s'endormit sur la tombe, en maudissant ce jour, en jurant contre cette boite qui enfermerait son frère à jamais,en crachant contre sa foi, ses valeurs, ses croyances. La seule chose qui pu la maintenir en éveille jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte : La vengeance.

Yuya se rappelait de tout cela, en une seconde toutes ses images qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à oublier et à refouler avaient resurgit. Adossée contre un mur une larme s'échappa de ses yeux en amande, elle regarda à nouveau pour savoir si quelqu'un la regardait. Personne.

Yuya laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et sortie de la pièce en direction de la plage. Oui, l'air frais aller lui faire le plus grand bien, pour tenter d'oublier tout ses mauvais souvenirs, toutes ses images qui avaient détruit sa vie de jeune femme mais qui avait forgé son caractère.

* * *

« Non arrête! Tigre-rouge pas ici !! » couinait d'une voix aiguë Mahiro dont les mains tentèrent de repousser sans grande conviction Tigre-rouge qui désirait bien plus qu'un simple baiser. 

« Calmez-vous! Y a plein d'autres chambres ici !!! En plus il y a des enfants alors faites ça ailleurs! » S'énerva Akari qui tenait dans ses mains une poignée des cheveux de Okuni hurlant comme une furie et disant à tout va, que c'était elle qui aimait le plus Kyo.

« Akari à raison ! Faites ça ailleurs !Y a des jeunes ici ! N'est-ce pas Yuya? Yuya? Tiens elle n'est plus là? » Demanda à vive voix Akira tout en regardant partout à la recherche d'une certaine blonde.

« Elle est où? » intervint Bonten d'une voix pâteuse.

Soudain une conversation dont Yuya était le centre d'intérêt faisait rage dans le salon sans qu'on sache pourquoi.

Elle cessa brusquement à cause d'un brun qui se leva et partie en direction de la plage.

Le silence rompu par l'homme aux yeux rouges reprit lorsque ce dernier referma la porte derrière lui.

« Roohh il est vraiment gentil Kyo! » Gémissait Yukimura en penant dans ses bras Sasuke qui poussa un râle de mécontentement.

« Il est aller la chercher? » Demanda Tigre-rouge tout en jouant avec les cheveux de sa ninja de ses longs doigts fins.

« Ne pose pas de questions stupides ! Bien sûr qu'il est parti la chercher. De toute façon ce n'est pas le genre de Yuya de partir comme ça! » Intervint Bonten fier de son analyse.

« Bonten! Espèce de con! » Beuglea Akira qui tentait de retenir Okuni qui voulait empêcher Kyo de retrouver la jeune femme.

En effet à cause de ces paroles, Bonten éveilla la jalousie des « groupies de Kyo »

Bonten,Luciole tenaient en vain Akari folle de rage et Akira, Tigre-rouge encerclèrent Okuni, pendant que Yukimura enlaçait tout en chantant l'amour qu'il portait à son petit protégé.

* * *

Le vent amenait l'odeur du sel et Yuya s'en enivra. La jeune femme admira la plage éclairé par les étoiles, qui illuminent, subliment, les vagues poussées par la force qu'exerce la lune sur terre. 

Hypnotisée par cette atmosphère, calme, Yuya n'entendit que bien tard la respiration d'un homme derrière elle, tel un prédateur qui surveille sa jeune proie. La femme aux cheveux couleur de blé se retourna vivement et fit face à Kyo qui était tellement proche d'elle, qu'elle pouvait s'enivrer de son odeur, et sentir son souffle sur sa peau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda vivement Yuya qui recula d'un pas pour la forme.

« Je suis simplement venu profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Ne va rien croire Planche à pain. » Répondit sournoisement le démon.

« Hum... » fut la seule réaction de la fille à fort caractère, trop troublée encore par ses mauvais rêves.

Son visage qui habituellement affichait un magnifique sourire, reflétait ce soir la tristesse et la mélancolie.

Kyo mécontent de voir son serviteur avec cette mine qui qualifiait d' « affreuse » se senti obligé de la secouer, et de sa manière.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, et la pris dans ses bras musclés. Yuya croyant à un élan d'affection de la part de son démon ce laissa faire, prise de surprise et de bien être.

Mais n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit de Kyo le démon aux milles victimes, la pauvre Yuya aurait dû s'y attendre.

En effet vulnérable dans les bras de l'homme brun, elle se détendit jusqu'à ce que deux grosses mains palpent violemment sa fragile poitrine. Son coeur ne fit qu'un bon, prise d'une grande colère contre Kyo qui avait profité de sa tristesse et contre elle même qui encore avait relâchée sa garde si près du démon, elle le repoussa de toute ses forces.

« Non ! Mais ça ne va pas où quoi ? Tu ne vois pas que je veux être seule ! » hurla à plein poumons Yuya.

Soudain sans qu'elle ne comprit pourquoi le démon éclata de rire. Elle n'avait jamais entendu un tel rire, surtout venant de lui. La blonde fut tellement surprise de cette réaction, qu'elle s'approcha de l'homme comme pour voir s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête.

« Est-ce que ça va Kyo ? » Tenta t-elle pour s'assurer du bien être mentale de son compagnon de chemin.

« Planche à pain, tu es vraiment drôle » Pouffait le démon mais cette fois encore d'un air moqueur, qui attira les foudres de la jeune fille et se senti encore bernée.

« Et dire que je m'inquiète pour toi ! Arrête de te moquer de moi ! » Rugit-elle

« Je ne me moque pas, sauf que tu as oublié ce que je t'avais dit. » Intervint le l'homme aux yeux rouges qui avait reprit son ton calme et presque froid.

Yuya le regarda d'un air hébété par la surprise tout en réfléchissant à quoi faisait illusion son démon. Avant qu'elle ne pu dire « ouf » le démon la souleva et la prise dans ses bras.

Yuya ne touchait plus le sol et regarda toujours Kyo mais avec un air idiot. Dans ses bras il faisait chaud et elle se sentis bien, remplit d'allégresse elle se laissa bercer par le pas du démon. . . Son visage rougissant elle demanda à Kyo le pourquoi de ces agissement bien que suspect.

« Arrête de beugler Planche à pain. N'oublie pas ce que je t'avais promit. Lorsque je retrouverais mon corps je te montrerai ce qu'est un vrai homme. » Avait répondit le plus simplement du monde le démon comme s'il avait dit « Passe moi le sel. » tout en repartant vers l'hôtel ou du moins vers sa chambre.

Le visage de Yuya prit une couleur que l'on pourrait qualifier de rouge, telle une tomate bien mûre, et c'est comme cela, que Yuya Shiina pénétra dans la chambre du Démon qu'elle put quitter seulement le lendemain en milieu d'après-midi.

Elle aimait Kyo, elle en était maintenant sûre et elle savait que c'était réciproque après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Il fut tendre avec elle, c'était sa première fois à elle. Un souvenir magique, un souvenir qu'elle comblerait qui remplacerait les mauvais rêves, oui avec cet homme elle voulait construire un avenir se créer des souvenirs qui effaceraient à jamais les anciens.

Elle avait besoin de Kyo et lui d'elle, quoique après cette nuit d'amour c'est bien elle qui avait le plus besoin de Kyo. De cause à effet la chambre du démon était comme par enchantement celle qui était entre la chambre d'Akari et d'Okuni. Kyo démon de sang, démon d'amour avait su faire naître beaucoup de sensations qui étaient encore inconnues de la jeune vierge. Action, réaction : Ne pouvant plus se contenir elle avait crié le nom de son amant (ce qu'il lui avait beaucoup plus par ailleurs)

Ainsi le lendemain, ce n'est pas seulement le regard des autres qu'elle devait supporter mais bien survire à la vengeance des deux femmes jalouses de celle qui avait conquit le coeur si prisé de cet homme habituellement froid et distant.

Heureusement que notre Kyo était le plus fort pour pouvoir repousser les attaques d'Akari et d'Okuni qui en voulaient à la vie de sa bien aimée.

Fatigué par ses deux furies, le couple avait quitter l'hôtel quelques heures après.

Personnes ne savaient qu'elle direction ils avaient pris mais tout le monde était d'accord sur le fait que Kyo voulait être seul avec sa première et dernière compagne.

Ce qu'il advint d'eux ? Personne ne le sait, de toute façon les vacances furent terminées et tout le monde reprit le cours de sa vie.

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

**FIN**

Alors vous avez-aimé ? Dites le mwa !!!! Merci de prendre le temps de me lire et de me donner votre avis.


End file.
